A New Years to Forget
by DigitalBounce
Summary: Summer realizes what she really wants, but is it too late? Geared towards SS fans.
1. Default Chapter

If Summer Roberts could control one thing, it was guys. She learned early on how to manipulate the opposite gender, the ONLY useful thing she learned from her step-mom. If there were a certain way to walk that would make the boys stare, she knew how to do it. She would wear just the right amount of clothing to make the boys drool, but also kept them guessing. She could work every angle and damnit she was good at it! She could have ANY guy eating out of the palm of her hand by lunchtime. Although this was true, she never held on to a boyfriend for longer than five months, though most ended a lot sooner than that.  
  
High school boys just didn't do it for her. They were too immature for her liking. Though most looked good on the outside (VERY good indeed), that's all they were. pretty boys who had no substance beyond their looks.  
  
Most people saw Summer Roberts as being superficial, but there was more to her than her outer beauty. She had something more than just her looks and she wanted that something more in a boyfriend. She wanted someone who wouldn't take her shit, someone who would put her in her place when needed, someone who could make her smile, but most of all.she wanted someone who could see the REAL Summer Roberts for who she really was. It also wouldn't hurt if he looked nice.  
  
Seth Cohen fit the mold. In fact, he fit it perfectly. The only problem was.he had dumped her.  
  
Not that it really constitutes as being dumped because they never officially were going out. He just wanted to be her friend and, to her, that was the equivalent of being dumped. She told him to make a choice between her and Anna.he chose neither. He wanted to just be friends, but Summer wanted more than that.  
  
New Year's came and she thought she was over him. She figured she could kiss some random guy at midnight and not be wishing he were Seth.she was wrong. Seth Cohen was the only guy her heart desired.  
  
No one before had ever made her feel so special. No one had ever took the time to see the real her.Seth had. It wasn't just some silly crush that he had since grammar school; he truly cared about her and she could feel it. She wanted that feeling back, even if he did only want to be her friend.  
  
Upon realizing her true feelings towards him, she stopped in mid-kiss. She ran out of the latest Newport party with one thing on her mind, getting Seth Cohen back and nothing was going to stop her.nothing except THAT! 


	2. Anna has a plan

Was this really happening? Were her eyes deceiving her? She hoped that they were. She shut her eyes hoping that upon reopening them she would see something different, but like she had suspected her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.  
  
There he was the guy she came for, the guy she wanted to be with, the guy she truly cared for.with another girl. And not just any girl, it was HER!  
  
But this can't be! He said he just wanted to be her friend. Summer was in complete and utter shock. There was Seth Cohen on his bed with ANNA STERN! This would've been more acceptable had they been playing jenga with Captain Oats, but this was a whole other kind of game. And by the look on his face, Seth was winning.  
  
Summer didn't know what to do. She stood there for a few seconds in silence. She came there to confess her true feelings to him and instead finds him happily with another girl on his bed. She felt the tears begin to form and knew she had to leave before they could hear, or even worse, see her.  
  
She made it all the way out of the house, but couldn't get any further than the end of the driveway before dropping to her knees. She didn't want to lose control, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. Tears were now streaming down her face at a rapid pace. It was as if the floodgates had opened.  
  
Meanwhile, up in Seth's room.  
  
Seth and Anna kept going at it without the faintest clue that Summer had just seen the two of them together.  
  
"I love." Anna smiled as the word love flowed out of Seth's mouth, ".you Summer." The smile quickly faded.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You just said I love you Summer!"  
  
"Uh.no I didn't."  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe you Seth! I thought you were different than all the other boys, but you're just like the typical high school guy. All you're after are boobs and short skirts. When I first saw you, I was like 'wow this guy could break the stereotypical mold' and now come to find out you're EXACTLY like them!" And with that Anna had left the room.  
  
Seth didn't even have any time to explain himself, or for that matter, defend Summer. Those were some harsh things Anna had said about her and those weren't even the real reasons why he had liked Summer in the first place.  
  
Anna walked out of the house and down the driveway, only to find someone sitting on the curb at the end. By the noises she was hearing, she could tell that the person was crying. Anna was so pissed at that moment that she wasn't even going to stop to see if the person was okay, until she realized whom it was sitting there. It was Summer Roberts. Anna's a fairly bright girl, so it didn't take her too long to figure out why Summer had been crying. So instead of walking right past her, as she had planned to do, she had something different in mind. She figured out the perfect way to exact REVENGE. 


End file.
